xe2x80x9cGolf Ball Stacking and Dispensing Tray,xe2x80x9d filed concurrently.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for stacking and dispensing golf balls, and more particularly pertains to an apparatus and method for stacking golf balls in a pyramidal fashion and dispensing golf balls from the stack for use.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is generally desirable at golf practice areas, such as driving ranges, to provide golfers with large supplies of golf balls for use during a practice session. Conventionally, a supply of balls is provided via a basket, with the balls either removed by hand by the golfer, or the basket tipped over and the supply of balls scattered. In the former case, the golfer wastes significant time and energy in repeatedly bending over to retrieve individual balls from the basket. In the latter case, the balls are likely to scatter around the practice area, creating a cluttered practice area as well as a tripping hazard for the golfer. Additionally in the latter case, some balls are likely to roll beyond the practice area, thus requiring time-and-energy consuming retrieval by the golfer or golf facility personnel.
The prior art discloses means for providing a supply of golf balls for a practice session, where the balls are stacked in a pyramidal fashion. Square pyramidal stacks of golf balls are provided by the methods and apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,895 to Thomsen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,574 to Thomsen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,832 to Kelly; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,173 to Ziegler. Such pyramidal stacking systems, all involving a tray onto which the balls are stacked, offer advantages over baskets in terms of ease of dispensing balls for use. One or more of the stacked balls may be knocked from the stack by the golfer using the head of his or her club, without the need for the golfer to repeatedly bend over to retrieve individual balls. Pyramidal stacking further avoids the balls cluttering the practice area or creating a tripping or other hazard, as is the case with a tipped basket. Pyramidal stacking offers the still further advantage of an aesthetically pleasing manner of presenting a supply of golf balls for use.
The prior pyramidal stacking apparatus and methods, however, present other limitations. The Thomsen patents disclose an apparatus for stacking golf balls comprising a tray which includes a square array of spherical depressions for receiving the golf balls, and a pyramidal hopper. The pyramidal hopper is placed over the tray and golf balls are poured into a top opening of the hopper. As balls fill the spherical depressions, the base layer of the pyramidal display is formed. As more balls are poured into the hopper, subsequent layers are formed until the pyramidal stack is complete. Larger stacks of balls may be produced in this manner. Indeed, the Thomsen patents disclose pyramidal stacks of up to 204 balls (8 layers, 8xc3x978 balls on the bottom layer). However, Thomson""s disclosure of individual spherical depressions for the bottom layer of balls in the array makes filling that layer without significant user manipulation problematic. The spherical depressions also make dispensing of the balls from the bottom layer with simply the head of a golf club, difficult.
The Ziegler patent discloses a golf ball tray having a plurality of substantially parallel rails within a rectangular frame. The rails are substantially uniformly spaced apart, with the spacing such that a golf ball may not pass between adjacent rails, but instead is constrained to lie on each of two adjacent rails and roll along their lengths in a groove formed therebetween. The spacing between the center lines of adjacent rails is larger than the diameter of a golf ball and less than 1.414 times that diameter. Balls are stacked on the tray by placing a pyramidal hopper on the tray, pouring balls into the hopper until a base layer is filled and a pyramidal stack is formed, and subsequently removing the hopper. Balls may be dispensed from the stack by rolling from the stack or along the grooves and over the side of the tray frame. In an alternative embodiment, Ziegler discloses that the top edge of the tray may be beveled to slope down inwardly toward the rails. According to Ziegler, beveling the top edge of the ball tray may facilitate dispensing golf balls over the edge of the tray. According to Ziegler, this beveling/shaping may enhance the constraint of golf balls to roll along the grooves between adjacent rails.
Ziegler discloses pyramidal stacks of 285 and 385 golf balls, which Ziegler claims will be sufficient for a two hour practice session at a xe2x80x9ctypicalxe2x80x9d rate of three balls used per minute. However, Ziegler""s ball tray, even with beveled edges on the rails, includes exposed angled edges subject to deterioration from repeated forceful contact with golf balls being poured through the hopper. That is, after a period of repeated use, the forced contact of the golf balls with the edges of the rails will cause those edges to become deformed and misshapen, affecting the ability of the rails to form the requisite bottom layer of balls to support the pyramidal stack. Alternatively, where the rails are made of relatively impervious material (i.e., metal or concrete, both disclosed in Ziegler), the forced contact of the golf balls with the rigid, impervious angled edges will eventually result in damaged balls, useless to the golfer. Still further, the ball tray of Ziegler, with rails of concrete and holding a pyramidal stack of 285 or 385 balls, clearly is not portable by the average golfer or golf facility employee. That is, a golfer wishing merely to purchase and hit xe2x80x9ca bucket of balls,xe2x80x9d (that is, approximately 100 balls), will be physically unable to do so using the ball tray disclosed in Ziegler. Further such large stacks of balls, 9 or 10 balls high, not including the height of the tray, are awkward for the average golfer to use. Still further, the ball tray of Ziegler, when fixed into the ground at the driving range site, is exposed to the weather, thus increasing the speed of deterioration of the tray.
In addition to the foregoing tray limitations, Ziegler""s disclosed hopper also presents limitations. The disclosed base of the lower portion of the hopper is 18 inches square. While such dimensions may be suitable for large pyramidal stacks of balls, i.e., nine or more balls high with a base layer of at least 9xc3x979 balls, they are unsuitable for smaller stacks, such as 6- or 7-ball high stacks of 91 or 140 balls, respectively. If the Ziegler hopper is used with a tray designed for a smaller stack, the base of the hopper will exceed the dimensions of the tray, and balls will land on the ground, rather than on the tray. If the hopper is used with a tray designed for a larger stack, a pyramidal stack of only 6 or 7 balls high will be able to be formed only with monitoring and adjustments by the golfer or golf facility employee. Even with a larger stack of balls, the Ziegler hopper, as disclosed, is suitable only for a single stack size. If a golfer or golf facility employee wishes to make two pyramidal ball stacks of different heights, whether on a single-sized tray or on trays of different sizes he or she will need to retrieve a differently-sized hopper, thus unnecessarily expending time and effort.
What is needed is an apparatus for stacking and dispensing golf balls, which allows the balls to be stacked for ease in dispensing by a golfer, and provides for ease of dispensing of all stacked balls, and is portable by the average golfer or golf facility employee. What is further needed is an apparatus for stacking and dispensing golf balls that will not deteriorate or become damaged as the result of repeated forceful contact with golf balls. What is further needed is an apparatus for stacking and dispensing golf balls that will not damage or deteriorate the golf balls as the result of repeated forceful contact with the tray. What is further needed is an apparatus for stacking and dispensing golf balls that can provide pyramidal ball stacks of different sizes. What is further needed is a method of stacking and dispensing golf balls which allows the balls to be stacked for ease in dispensing by a golfer, and that can provide pyramidal ball stacks of different sizes.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an apparatus for stacking and dispensing golf balls, which allows the balls to be stacked for ease in dispensing by a golfer, provides for ease of dispensing of all stacked balls, and is portable by the average golfer. The present invention also provides an apparatus and method for stacking and dispensing golf balls that will not deteriorate or become damaged as the result of repeated forceful contact with golf balls. The present invention further provides an apparatus and method for stacking and dispensing golf balls that will not damage or deteriorate the golf balls as the result of repeated forceful contact with the tray. The present invention still further provides an apparatus for stacking and dispensing golf balls that can provide pyramidal ball stacks of different sizes. The present invention still further provides a method of stacking and dispensing golf balls which allows the balls to be stacked for ease in dispensing by a golfer, and that can provide pyramidal ball stacks of different sizes.
The golf ball stacking and dispensing apparatus of the present invention comprises a hopper having two pyramidal shells, wherein each of the two pyramidal shells is truncated and has a respective open substantially rectangular rim defining a respective open base of a different dimension than that of the other. The two pyramidal shells are joined together where each is truncated so as to converge together and define a funnel opening between the shells.
One of the shells is configured to form a self-supporting stack of uniformly-sized golf balls arranged in a plural number of layers atop each other as a stacking tray closes the open base of this first shell and the golf balls are poured through the other, second, shell, to fill the first shell. The second shell is configured to form a further self-supporting stack of golf balls arranged in a different plural number of layers stop each other as a further stacking tray closes the open base of this shell and the golf balls are poured through the first shell to fill the second shell.
The present invention also provides a method of forming different size pyramidal stacks of golf balls. According to this method, golf balls are poured through a second pyramidal shell of a hopper to fill a first pyramidal shell having an open base that is closed by a stacking tray, thereby forming a self-supporting pyramidal stack of uniformly-sized golf balls of a plural number of layers. The second and first pyramidal shells are truncated and joined together at the truncations to form a funnel opening between the shells. After the pyramidal stack of balls is formed, the hopper is removed from the stacking tray, leaving the self-supporting pyramidal stack of balls alone on the stacking tray. Further golf balls are poured through the first pyramidal shell, which has a differently dimensioned open base that is closed by a further stacking tray, to form a further self-supporting pyramidal stack of golf balls of a further plural number of layers that is different that the first-mentioned plural number of layers, the stacking tray and the further stacking tray being of different dimensions. After the further stack is formed, the hopper is removed from the further stacking tray, leaving the further self-supporting pyramidal stack of golf balls alone on the further stacking tray.